In an Instant
by Chikoshika101
Summary: Everything can change in an instant. A life can change its course with little more than a glance, a few words, or even the twitch of a finger on the trigger. Most people only ever seem to have one life changing event. Sakura has had three. Every single one had something to do Shizuo Heiwajima. Twice, she was happy, once she was left broken beyond repair. CHARACTER DEATH.


**AN: Hey guys! I know, ANOTHER story! But this one is just quick little tribute for a crossover couple that's slowly been growing on me. Yup, Shizuo and Sakura! They're cute, okay? Depending on the length, this'll either be a full oneshot or threeparter. I might even do the inbetween or an AU version as well, if you guys like it enough.**

**As with all my stories, this was written on a whim in the middle of class and then typed up half-assedly whenever I had the time, ending up much longer than was originally planned. **

**OBSCURE REFERENCE THIS TIME. HAHA. FIND IT AND TELL ME IN A REVIEW. IF YOU DO, I WILL GO THROUGH AND FAVORITE ONE OF YOUR STORIES. IT IS AN ANIME THAT CAME OUT IN 2013 AND IS ON NETFLIX. THERE, THOSE ARE YOUR HINTS. IF YOU GET IT RIGHT, I THEN DEMAND TO WATCH IT IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY. IT IS GLORIOUS.**

**Also, **_**(hello fuckboy)**_** is Inner Sakura helping me narrate by being her awesomely sarcastic and bitchy self. THE STORY STARTS A YEAR AFTER THE END OF DURARARA. SHIZUO IS NOW 25 DURING THE FIRST PART, 26 IN THE SECOND, AND 27 IN THE THIRD. ETC FOR EVERYONE ELSE.**

**Standard Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR DURARARA. I'M JUST BORROWING CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p>Everything can change in an instant. A life can change its course with little more than a glance, a few words, or even the twitch of a finger on the trigger. Most people only ever seem to have one life changing even, but in her twenty-seven years, Sakura has had three. She could remember each moment as if it had happened yesterday, despite the years separating them. Twice for the better, where everything seemed to always be just right and she was soblissfully happy. However, the third moment was cataclysmic. It shattered her world, her entire sense of being. The Invincible Cherry Blossom of Ikebukuro was no more, only a shadow of her former self. Only a miracle could save Sakura from succumbing to her grief. And, as we all know, miracles are hard to come by. But they do happen.<p>

_July 17, 12:11 pm_

It seemed like it was going to be a normal day to Sakura Haruno, the day it all started. She had been living in Ikebukuro for two months and had found a steady job as a seamstress at a tailor shop downtown. They had been pretty busy that morning, and she was glad it was finally her lunch break. Sakura massaged her stiff, aching hands as the pinkette maneuvered through the masses of people on the sidewalk. Being the lunch rush, the paths were packed and traffic was almost at a standstill. Sidestepping a woman pushing a baby carriage, Sakura caught a glimpse of herself in a shop window.

If you asked her what her best and worst features were, Sakura wouldn't even hesitate in her reply. Her emerald green eyes were definitely her best quality, and yes, while it was naturaly cherry blossom pink _**(Thus her parents genius reasoning for naming their only child Sakura, of all things)**_,at least her hair did as told and was subsequently not her worst feature. Due to severe teasing as a child, she sincerely thought her forehead was quite too large and required a reduction. Unfortunately for her, such a procedure does not exist, and even if it did, it was highly unlikely that she'd ever be able to afford it. Being the reasonable and intelligent person that she was, unless you made her angry, whereas you'd need to either be a good dodger or have decent medical insurance, Sakura simply resigned herself to her fate and decided that, despite her forehead _**(which no one ever really noticed, because seriously, who the hell bases their definition of beauty on the size of someone's forehead? There's many more reasonable body parts to judge on size. Like, say, the nose or eyes. I know what you're thinking you little perverts and stop it.)**_, she was actually very pretty. Well, usually. At the moment, Sakura was exhausted from work and it showed. Her green eyes were dull, her pale face was tight, and her normally _**(dare she think it and boost her self esteem) **__luscious_ long hair was pulled up in a pathetic looking bun. Being a seamstress was hard work, but she enjoyed working with her hands, and at twenty-five years old, certainly couldn't afford to go to college, so it wasn't so bad. At least it payed her bills and kept her fed. She was just happy she only had to pay for herself, unlike her neighbor who shared a one room apartment with two other guys and he was the only one with a job. He worked at some fast food place or something.

A sudden scream brought Sakura out of her thoughts just in time for her to see a... vending machine? Yes, it was most certainly a vending machine flying in a rather graceful ark over her head. She had just enough time to process it before it was out of her site and slamming into it's intended target, followed by an almost deafening roar of "IIIIZZAAAAAYYYYAAAAAAA!" The target was none other than a young man about her age in an eskimo coat. _**(Because even smart people like Izaya can be stupid enough to wear a jacket in the middle of summer.)**_ Sakura watched _**(from her meager protection under an awning)**_ as the young man slowly got back to his feet, a smirk forming on his face.

He did a cheeky wave and said, "Long time no see Shizu-chan!" The mysterious young man then proceeded to run off.

"IIIZZAAAYYYAAA! I THOUGHT I TOLD TO STAY OUT IKEBUKURO!" came the voice again, along with it's owner. Growling in anger, the tall man, who also looked to be about her age, threw the stop sign after his foe. But he obviously didn't aim it right, just in the general direction, because it instead headed straight for Sakura. "SHIT! LADY, LOOK OUT!" Her eyes widened in alarm before instincts took over and the pinkette slammed to ground, successfully avoiding decapitation without a trial. The blond man ran over to her and helped her. Sakura, who as mentioned earlier, has quite the temper, was furious. Never one to hide her emotions, she quickly showed her anger at the situation.

"THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER TEACHER NOT TO THROW STOP SIGNS AT PEOPLE UNLESS THEY DESERVE IT!?" She shouted as he helped her up. He grunted as her fist connected with his head, his sunglasses falling to the ground.

He was quick to respond, "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit people!?"

"SAYS THE MAN WHO JUST THREW A FUCKING VENDING MACHINE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET DURING THE LUNCH RUSH!" He blinked at her before giving a light chuckle. Looking up at his rather handsome face _**(seriously though, this boy is fine as hell.)**_, Sakura opened her mouth to ask what the hell was so funny when... their eyes met.

Everything around them seemed to slow to a crawl and it felt as if someone had just plugged her ears full of cotton. Whatever this was felt like an eternity, but was really only a few seconds. For those few seconds, they were the only people in the world. Then, all of a sudden, they were back. Back on that crowded street in the middle of Ikebukuro. Back to trying to navigating the lunch rush. Back to reality, as if it never happened. But it had, and she knew it. Sakura could tell, he knew it too. Because he smiled at her and she found herself smiling back, though she couldn't tell you why... What had they been talking about? He leaned down to pick up his glasses.

He put them on and stuck out his hand, "Name's Shizuo Heiwajima. Your's?"

Why couldn't she stop smiling? "Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you." She shook his hand. Was it just her or did her hands fit perfectly into his? Shizuo smiled even wider. It wasn't just her. Whatever this was, she didn't want it to stop. It just felt so _right._

"Let me treat you to lunch as an apology for almost killing you," claimed Shizuo, "It's the least I could do."

As if she could say no. "Sure! There's this barbecue place two blocks over."

"Hope we have time. Wouldn't want you to be late. I'm off today, so I was out doing errands," he stated as they started walking. Glancing at her watch, Sakura smiled even wider. They had plenty of time. All the time in the world.

_July 17, 12: 15 pm_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YES, IT'S LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT. I DON'T GIVE A SHIT, IT'S CUTE. Anyway, tell me what you think in a review! YOU HAVE TO IF YOU WANT MORE.<strong>


End file.
